Super Moshling Bros: SSB parody Songs
by VideoGamer13
Summary: 'Moshi Monsters' songs with SSB characters and some slight lyrics changes. Y'know, to fit with the SSB theme.
1. Chapter 1: Head Over Heels

A/N: **Just a little SSB version of Zack Binspin's song 'Head Over Heels' from Moshi Monsters. My first attempt at a fanfiction based on this site, so I hope it doesn't suck!**

* * *

Lucas: Erm, hello? Can you put me through to...(mumbled voices on the other line) Oh, thanks! I never said, but I'm Lucas. Lucas Lockwood*. (doesn't see the silhouette creeping up behind him) I'd like to talk to one of my friends: that friend being-

Villager: C'mon, Lucas! Quit bein' clingy with that ol' ringy ding dingy!

Lucas: Villager, this is important!

Villager: It don't matter, dude! C'mon, Luke; let's sing!

Lucas: Alright. Lemme just get my things...

* * *

(main song begins)

Dont know where I'm headin' now

Miss my little hometown

Can't stop thinkin' 'bout you

Makes my heart turn into goo

Daydream every night (every night)

Thinkin' maybe I might (maybe I might)

Jetpack into your smile (into your smile)

Quit this road for a while (road for a while)

Call me up; let's get connected!

Don't be a fool, just play it cool; you might get rejected!

When we talk, you got me reelin'

Gonna flip my lid with this feelin', yeah!

*Chorus*

You know you make me go, "Wow!"

I'm fallin' head over heels!

You wanna know how it feels?

Well, come on, Kuma, just call me and we'll be together!

Now there's nothing else I can say

Because you're so far away!

Well, come on, Kuma, just call me and we'll be together!

*End Chorus*

Villager Solo: Stop! Paws! End o' the line!

Lucas' done, now it's Villager time!

Cutcha off, princess, cuz the signal stinks!

Wanna reconnect, diggin' all dem links?

Switch it on and off, try a full reload

Upper lowercase on the password code

Okie dokey, my little artichoke, quit while your ahead cuz you sound pretty dopey!

Call me up; let's get connected!

Don't be a fool, just play it cool; you might get rejected!

When we talk, you got me reelin'

Gonna flip my lid with this feelin', yeah!

(repeat chorus)

Lucas: Hello? Kuma, can you hear me? (nothing but static is heard on the other line) Kuma, you're breaking up. (gibberish) Huh? I sound like in a pile of wood? Princess, I am a kind of wood! I'm Lucas Lockwood!

Villager: Lockwood, you need ta reconfigure yo communication techniques! (A taxi pulls up during their chat)

Lucas: Oh, Villager...do you think she heard me?

Villager: Kid, shut yo lid. We is out! (We gonna smash, we gonna smash!)

Lucas: Oh, no! Check out the phone bill!

* * *

A/N: **Well, there you go. My first Moshi Monsters fic on the site, though definitely not the first. Now for the explanation!**

 ***- a fake last name I came up with for Lucas' family. Shoutouts to my little bro for coming up with it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Do The Copy Dance!

Baby Rosalina: I'm Rosalina!

* * *

Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa

Sha la la la la

Let's do the Copy Dance!

Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa

Sha la la la la

Let's do the Copy Dance!

Goo goo, copy copy!

G-goo, copy copy!

Boo goo, copy copy!

I'm Rosalina!

* * *

My karts are glitzy and my dresses are silk (SILK!)

I throw items out if I don't get my milk (MILK!)

I'm Rosali

(Li-li-li-li!)

I'm Rosali!

I'm not a smasher, go scream or Wah Wah! (WAH WAH!)

You know I'm the Smash Mansion's weirdest Smash superstar! (SMASH SUPERSTAR!)

I'm Rosali!

(Li-li-li-li!)

I'm Rosali!

* * *

(I'm Rosalina!) Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa

Sha la la la la

Let's do the Copy Dance!

Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa

Sha la la la la

Let's do the Copy Dance!

Goo goo, copy copy!

G-goo, copy copy!

Boo goo, copy copy!

I'm Rosalina!

* * *

This ain't no lullaby or nursery rhyme (RHYME!)

We're doppelgängers and we have a good time (HAVE A GOOD TIME!)

So don't boo hoo; just dig the goo goo g-goo (GOO GOO G-GOO!)

Just dig the goo- WAAH!

Ain't no bedtime story, I'll tell you the truth (TRUTH!)

You know I haven't even got my first baby tooth (TOOTH!)

Oh, that is true; I cannot chew chew ch-chew (CHEW CHEW CH-CHEW!)

Ah, coochie coo. AH COOCHIE COO!

* * *

Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa

Sha la la la la

Let's do the Copy Dance!

Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa

Sha la la la la

Let's do the Copy Dance!

* * *

Well, lotsa smashers think I'm bonkers, but they must've lost their conkers!

I'm too sassy, cool and classy, even when I'm feeling gassy!

Shiny gold, our names in gold, my crazy outfits seem to throw

But I don't care what smashers say cuz Rosalina's here to STAY!

Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa

Sha la la la la

Let's do the Copy Dance!

Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa

Sha la la la la

Let's do the copy dance!

* * *

Goo goo, copy copy!

G-goo, copy copy!

Boo hoo, copy copy!

I'm Rosalina!

* * *

A/N: **Well, there you have it! A slight parody dedicated to all Lady GooGoo fans out there! In Arceus we trust the Lady GooGoo! She's still in the game, one way or another!**


End file.
